Farewell, Good Child
by Neary K
Summary: For once, he's noticed. Even if his brother doesn't approve, Matthew does, and that's all that matters...right? Rated for later language.  Drama-ish i think...? I don't know...sorry...
1. Chapter 1

He sighed softly, staring up into the rain. Matthew felt lonely again, sitting there all alone under a single lonely maple tree in his yard. He clenched his fist, grabbing at the grass and fighting back tears. When his efforts ended in failure, he slammed the ground, but he wasn't even sure if it noticed, because, hey, who was he? Who was to know? He was never noticed by his father, forgotten by his brother, and just about everyone else didn't know who in the world he was. Even worse than that, he was mistaken for his annoying brother. It was always Alfred. Stupid, stupid Alfred. Why was he, Matthew Williams, the _good _child, mistaken for his rebellious idiot brother? It was a question he didn't commonly ask himself, but the thought always stuck with him, even in his dreams and nightmares. It was all his fault he never got to know Arthur, and even when he could talk to the Britt, Alfred always made sure he was ignored immediately.

_Immediately. _

Matthew decided to go for a long walk in the rain with only a sweater, because he was totally right in thinking it was impossible to get sick in below-freezing rain. Yes, he'd be fine, and if not, who'd notice? He had his polar bear, Kuma-something, but the little bear was used to the Canadian's angsting by now. Kuma sighed, wondering when owner would go back to the safety of their home. Matthew tilted his head back, noting the rain had turned to snow. Checking the time, he hit his head on his palm, wondering silently to himself where the time had gone. He fell down after running into something. He never looked where he was going, that was the problem. He'd run into trees, walls, his brother, Russians…

Wait…_Russians?_

"Privet Matvey! ~" He said with that usual sing-song, innocent voice. "You shouldn't be out in the snow with no coat, da?"

"Um…" Matthew looked around for signs of Lithuania or maybe Ukraine. Nope. He'd have to handle this on his own. "I-I don't know…I guess…" he looked away, staring at the frozen puddles surrounding the two northern nations. "I've never…I mean, I didn't realize th-that…um…" he looked back up, his face meeting directly with the other's. "EEP!" the Canadian flinched away. "MAPLE!" Ivan blinked at him blankly. "Wh-Why are you here a-anyway?"

"I _was_ going to your brother's house, but I noticed Matvey walking in the cold." He answered. "Doesn't the cold bother you?" Ivan's smile faded, causing Matthew to scoot away a bit more. "Hm?" he neared Matthew again, this time standing and holding his hand out. "You shouldn't be sitting in the snow, da?" he could only take his hand, nodding. He fixed his blond, trying to keep a good distance between he and the northern invader. "I don't like the cold." Ivan stated matter-of-factly, and the innocent, playful shimmer in his eyes faded away. "It's sad. You can't do anything without your hands and ears going numb. Then they start burning…like blood dripping down…in the cold…" Matthew noticed his voice getting quieter with each pause, and now could hear Ivan murmuring something to 'General Winter'. He wasn't so sure even existed, or ever did. Taking in a shuddering breath, Matthew did something stupid for once.

"Um…I-Ivan? D-Do you want to come back to my house? I'm n-not so sure that m-my…brother…is even h-home…" He felt even colder now that the wind was blowing, but he wasn't sure why his heart warmed up when he saw Ivan smile in response to his question.

"Da!" he took the Canadian's hand, somehow knowing how to get to his house, which (to Matthew) was a little more than unsettling. "We make pancakes there, da?"

"O-Oui!" with the promise of pancakes, Matthew let his angst and suspicion loose, walking home with Kumajiro (he now remembered his name) and Ivan.

_I don't need stupid Alfred,_ he thought, unknowing of the rebellion this one meeting would cause for him. Matthew Williams The Good Child, would slowly let that sweet, obedient characteristic float away, just like a balloon from the top of a radio tower. Oh yes, soon, they would all have to say good-bye to the good child.

Then they would notice him

_Not yet though, _something told the universe,_ just you wait though. Just keep watching for now. Just watch..._

* * *

**A/N**

**So...**

**Yeah. I was working on a different story, but this punk, raving, rebellious Canada came into my mind while listening to Basshunter. I'll try to keep this alive, so pleeeeeease review or whatever else you feel is necessary. Thanks and have a nice day/night/whatever time it is!~**


	2. Chapter 2

"...a-and now we're at my house."

"D-did he follow you? Or stalk you? Or were you being watched and he just walked in? Oh, dear, please don't tell me he was already there! I-I-if Ivan just _is_ in your house, like he was there _before_ you, don't eat or drink anything! It could be poisoned, probably not in your case, so it would be drugged instead, oh, dear, don't fall asleep Matt! Don't ever, _EVER_ sleep if Ivan is in your house! It's even worse if you're in Russia!"

"W-wait a second, Toris! Calm down!" Matthew had called Toris, one of the people that remembered him as of yet, to see what had caused the albino to walk into his territory. "Just breath Toris..." However, at the mention of Ivan actually in his home, the Lithuanian had suddenly panicked and blurted out as many warnings as anyone possibly could about anything in twelve seconds. "He wasn't just there. I...k-kind of...sort of..."

"YOU **LET** HIM IN _YOURSELF_? A-ARE YOU MAD OR SOMETHING? WHY WOULD YOU-"

"M-maple..." the blond covered the receiver, holding his ear for a moment. Uncovering it, he proceeded in the conversation-ish thing with caution. "T-Toris...my ear is going to fall off if you keep yelling. P-please calm down..." he heard a sigh from the other end.

"I'm sorry..." he sighed again, trying to calm himself. "I tend to worry a little." Matthew rolled his eyes subtly. A little was an understatement. "Y-you really need to be more careful though. Ivan is a bit...dangerous...a little...sometimes." Matthew shook his head. Toris Lorinaitis. The worrywart, understatement master, submissive semi of the world.

"Do you have any idea why he's here?" he asked quietly, so Ivan (sitting peacefully in the other room) wouldn't overhear him. The nagging thoughts of the Russian knowing where his house was came rushing back, but the Canadian fought the earge to yelp and run. "I don't think I'm near anyone else, besides my brother. I guess he was looking for him for whatever-"

"Alfred?" the last few words were cut off as Toris began answering an unasked question with a question. "Oh! I get it! He's been talking about taking Alaska back or something. I didn't think he was serious though...he has the child, Alexei, so I didn't think he was too mad." a pause filled the next few seconds. _Alexei, huh? That's a pretty name. _Matthew thought to himself._ I wonder if-_

"I-I'd run if started acting violent! Ivan's violent when he's violent!" somehow, the last statement made by the brunette made perfect sense, and he totally wasn't restating his thoughts, 'like, seriously,' as his Polish boyfriend would say. "Violent Ivan is not someone you want to meet! He's violent!"

"Ok, ok," he hushed Toris for the last time. "I-I need to go. I need to get the food. I'll call if I need anything. For now, I need to put pancakes on my syrup." He hung up, placing the phone on the receiver while taking the food into the room where Ivan was.

Matthew did put pancakes on his syrup. That was the first strange quality Ivan noticed about him. He also ate syrup off a stick after freezing it into some sticky 'candy.' There was one thing that amused him even more than his eating habits. That was that little swirly piece of hair, just kind of bouncing along on his head with each step the Canadian took.

"Why were you out alone in the cold?" Ivan asked, blinking with that eerie innocence. "You must have been lonely, da?"

"I-I'm fine, I guess." He wasn't though. He _knew_ he wasn't fine. If he was, he would have ran the minute he saw Ivan. He didn't run, though. He actually _let_ Ivan in _himself_, as Toris had said. The Canadian had a perfectly clear conscience, though, and wasn't afraid at all. He didn't mind the fact that Ivan knew how to get to his house anymore. He was just happy to be noticed for once. He felt Ivan's arms around him now, and looking up, his vision was blurred. _Darn it…_

"Vsye chorosho, Matvey. Vsye chorosho." He stroked Matthew's hair, calming both of them quite a bit. They still weren't sure what had upset the blond, not even Kumajiro.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Y-you're my friend, r-right?"

"Da."

Matthew smiled, wrapping his arms around Ivan. He wasn't sad anymore. He was noticed. Ivan wasn't isolated anymore. He had a friend as well.

"S-so, um…" Matthew squirmed away. "Do you want to watch hockey?"

"Da!" Matthew picked up the remote, turning the channel to hockey. He sat back down next to Ivan, putting his arms around the taller nation again. From there, the two promised themselves silently to never let the other fall, never let him stop smiling, never stop noticing him. The two were an odd match, unexpected too, but they were happy, and that was all that mattered, right?

Matthew and Ivan hadn't noticed they fell asleep on the couch. Kumajiro sighed, locking the front door. He curled up next to them, falling asleep even though he saw the name 'Alfred J.' on the caller ID.

Bears couldn't talk on the phone.

* * *

**A/N**

**Vsye chorosho = It's okay**

**So! I'm finished with this chappy! Please review because if I find you at the mall or something I will give you some Halloween candy! Have a happy _insert day here_! :)**


End file.
